Abominable
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Malik has always been left behind, even in love. But what happens when a new student transfers in? Will he finally get a chance, or will he miss out yet again? MarikxMalik, shounenai.
1. Starting Fresh

**God the Grand (e): Aloha bingo addicts, and gamblers!**

**Gandalf: -sweatdrop- Heya!**

**It: Another day, another story! Once again, we would like to state the fact that we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, if you don't like shounen-ai, AU stories, and swing music... then I don't think this is the place for you!**

**Gandalf: Er... scratch the swing music! Anyway, before the premiere to hinder any confusion:**

**Malik ( would be the Hikari if the story had one!)**

**Marik (Yami if this story had one! )**

**It: And with that said, away we go!**

-

A frowning adolescent was currently sitting at the table of a local family restaurant obviously waiting for someone, or so the two idle menus, and his drumming fingers and head in palm gave off. He glanced wearily around the stupendous sized booth he was leisurely lounging at, pondering why the waitress had given his two person party such a table. After all, he wasn't that big off a guy, and his femininely frail date was even smaller. He was quite tall though, but not so tall that his legs would take up an absurdly gigantic bench such as that one, especially not for this kind of occasion. Usually for this kind of shindig, you wanted a smooth getaway, something painless and swift; nothing that would take long amounts of time to get away from. Having to scoot out of such a huge bench and try to stand up with dignity and stride away quickly was not the kind of leave he'd hoped for. He had wanted to slip on his Armani sunglasses, and stand up from his chair, black trench coat waving as he sauntered away in his tight, new leather pants, looking as attractive as ever, wanting to show the rest of the place just what they were missing. But this was definitely NOT what he had hoped for...

To make matters worse, his date was late by over thirteen minutes! He'd purposely told Ryou to be here _promptly _at six pm sharp, and not a minute late! This was already supposed to be over with! He had another date at 7:30 with a much cooler, sexier, less annoying, clingy person, and he would NOT be happy with Ryou if he had to be late! Ryou already made things stressful enough! He was so damn clingy and envious that Marik couldn't hug or say 'hi' to a girl, or anyone seemingly cute without Ryou going into a raged fit! Also, keeping this girl a secret behind Ryou's back was too strenuous, and Ryou wouldn't put out anyways! What was the fun in him if he wouldn't do that? All Ryou ever wanted to do was cuddle, snuggle, nuzzle, be spoiled rotten, and be told how much he was loved. That the brat took up so much of his time! He couldn't go a NIGHT without a phone call starting with '_Hey sweetie!'', 'M-chan, I misssseeeddd you!_' or '_M-chan, I'm lonely, come over_!' He shook the grimace of his face and grinned manically. But tonight, it would be ALL over, no more stress; tonight it was finished!

He drummed chewed nails on the hunter green surface, heaving another sigh as he realized two more minutes had passed. 'Come on Ryou; come on! I have places to be damnit!' He thought, a whining noise erupting from slender, velvety lips. This was getting _old_. His kohl defined, inhospitable lilac eyes bore into the table, staring lifelessly as he ranted on in his mind, getting generally angrier by the second.

"Sorry I'm late!" A lanky, snowy haired teen peeped, smiling apologetically as he took a seat, taking initiative to scoot closer to his boyfriend, "My friend got stuck in traffic and I-" Marik waved a bronzed hand motioning off the apology.

"Its fine Ryou, really," He grumbled, resting his head on his palm once more, affronted eyes scanning the milky skinned boy beside him.

"So what was it you needed me here so urgently to talk about?" Ryou chirped, running glittery nails through his fluffy, well-kept, layered hair, gazing at his boyfriend with gleams of admiration. He couldn't help it, Marik was _so_ great! He knew this relationship was really going somewhere, that it'd be almost impervious to find someone better... well, not _impervious_, just not likely.

"Well actually, I wanted to talk about you and me; us. You know, together?" Ryou nodded, slightly puzzled. Was something wrong? Was Marik going to propose? That'd be great, but Ryou was only fourteen, and much too young to make such a big commitment!

"Y-yeah," He stuttered nervously, "What about us? We're perfectly happy and doing so well together!" Mariku sighed, ridged nails digging into his arm. Ryou was making this difficult!

"Well yeah... I suppose so. But actually, I don't really think we should do this anymore." Ryou smiled, not perceiving what Mariku was telling him.

"Do what Riku? Go to family restaurants? I guess I could live with that. They really aren't that romantic for dates, and they don't have the greatest food selections, either!" Why did Marik have the sudden urge to slam his head against the table?

"Ryou, that's not what I meant. What I'm saying is, well... you and me... it's over..." Ryou blinked, gasping at the surprising words, very lost suddenly.

'_It's over...'_

"It's over? OVER?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN OVER?!?" He screamed; face contorting into an angered, hurt expression. Marik grimaced his teeth, slapping himself in the forehead. What was he thinking taking Ryou to a public restaurant to dump him? He should've known the boy would cause a scene! Ryou was a damned drama queen when it came to things like this!

"Ryou, I mean... I can't take it anymore! I don't think we're right for each other; we're living a lie!" Ryou gasped, distraught tears streaming from his turquoise eyes. "So when you said you'd always love me, you where lying? How can you say that Mariku! I'm in love with you, and you just break up with me? You know I love you, and I'd do anything for you, so how did we come to this?!?" He shouted, a trembling hand reaching out to embrace Mariku's. He bit his lip, disheartened eyes closing as he felt Marik rip his hand away.

"Ryou, I just... I need someone more mature! You're wonderful, really; you're just not FOR me, you know? I'm sorry sweetheart, but we need to see other people," He said, feigning a hospitable tone.

"But I, I, I..." Ryou trailed off, unable to think of the right words to say. He had given Mariku so much adoration and care; done anything in his will to please him, and here he was, getting dumped two months later, just when he'd started to fall in love?

He sobbed loudly now, crying his troubled eyes out. It always ended like this; him in total utter heartbreak while his partner let him down easily, trying to explain to him how 'great' he was, yet they were dumping him anyways! It occurred with Seto, it occurred with Ryuuji; it occurred with Weevil, it occurred with Charity, and now it was happening with Marik! He wept more, hiding his face in his hands. He didn't want to be all alone!

He flinched as he felt a strong hand give his back a soothing rub. Puffy red eyes peered up to find Mariku with a 'sad' smile on his face.

"I have to go now Ryou. I'm sorry things didn't work out. I'll call you later, but take care, ok?" Marik cooed softly, letting his fingers run through Ryou's silky strands before scooting off of the bench and standing up, whirling around as he headed for the front door, trench coat flailing behind him.

Ryou slammed his head on the table, crying even harder as he felt the sudden pain of the solid wood clash against his head. Hitting your head on the table hurt, and right now Ryou was sensitive. He wondered about what Mariku had just told him, and didn't comprehend how their relationship could be all over with, in just the blink of an eye. He would've done anything to fix whatever the problem was; he had really liked Mariku! Now that it was finished, he felt so hopeless!

He glanced around the earthen toned diner, and was just starting to become aware of all the eyes that were set on him, of all the whispering going on. He wrenched another sob, feeling humiliated and frustrated, swiftly scooting out from the table, managing to drop a set of silverware on the floor.

"God, why does everything always go so wrong?" He cried, placing an upset hand on his forehead as he rushed out of the restaurant, the sounds of the snickering inaudible.

Great, now he had absolutely no way home since he had quite a limited amount of money, and he'd been stupid enough to leave his cell phone at his house, thinking he wouldn't need it. To make matters worse, the rain was pouring down, and hard. He sniffled, knowing his hair was going to get soaked, because he'd been stupid enough to wear his light baby blue track coat, all to impress Marik, so the male would think he looked cute. After all, he didn't want Mariku to think he looked nerdy wearing his hefty weather jacket, though his best friend had specifically TOLD him he should. He crossed his arms, sniffing again, a small smile playing across his parched, shivering lips. That was always how Bakura was, so caring; like an older brother or a mother to Ryou, always keeping an eye out for the younger boy, making sure he was ok. He was always there for Ryou when things went gray, and right now, Ryou really wished he was here. Bakura would've opened his arms willingly, and hugged Ryou, whispering comforting phrases into his ears as the slim boy cried on his shoulder, doing anything in his will to cheer Ryou up. Ryou never could fathom why Bakura cared for him so much, or was so nice to him. All he knew was ever since he'd moved to Domino City, Bakura and he were inseparable.

He reached into his pockets, digging for stray change, or maybe a spare dollar he'd left in his tight light blue jeans, praying he had left something in them. He smiled as he found exactly the amount he'd need to be able to take the city bus home, and was suddenly glad that these were his only pair of jeans clean. He rushed over to the bus stop, eyeing the post and reading the number '17' on it, glad he was so close to the bus he needed.

The bus drove up the busy city streets, and pulled up to the curb beeping, doors sliding to the sides, and bus lowering for Ryou to step onto the platform. He sniffed and stepped into the bus, depositing his money into the machine, and avoiding the questioning eyes that stared at him from the exotically printed blue fuzzy seats of the bus. Ryou decided to sit in the back, closest to the door, so he could make a quick getaway, wanting nothing more than to run to Bakura. He positioned his head in his hands, puffy eyes gazing down at the slate colored, dingy bus floor, sniffling. He couldn't help but think of the time Bakura and he had been coming back from the movies one night a few years back, and how happy they'd been. It was so strange how good and cozy it had felt when Bakura had his arm wrapped around Ryou's waist, laughing joyously as the two joked with each other the whole way home. Ryou hadn't been more than eleven at the time, and the two had only known each other a good month at that point, but he already knew his and Bakura's friendship would last a long while. Bakura was so different than anyone he had ever met, and that was what attracted Ryou to him so much... of course only on a _friendly_ level.

As the bus bounced along the jagged, rocky roads of a suburban division of the city, another thought came to Ryou's mind. Marik had never liked when Ryou brought up Bakura. He always seemed almost infuriated by the idea of the guy being Ryou's best friend. Maybe that was why Mariku had dumped Ryou so suddenly, he couldn't keep up the competition on fear that Bakura would win over Ryou's heart! Ryou gasped, shaking his head vigorously. That couldn't have been the reason! Marik had never met Bakura, and even though Bakura was close to Ryou, Bakura had no desire to ever heighten their relationship. He was completely happy with how it was, and so was Ryou.

Ryou also noted that it was strange how Mariku had never even asked about Ryou's friends. It was as if his boyfriend didn't care about anyone in Ryou's life, sometimes, Ryou mused, and it even seemed as if Mariku didn't care about him, either. Marik was always so busy with his own friends ( which were numerous and plentiful) and was always kind of spacey on his later dates with Ryou, Ryou always wondered if Mariku even wanted to be there, or if Marik even _cared_. He sobbed once more into his hands, snot soaking up into his already drenched sleeve. Mariku had _never_ loved Ryou. He had been so stupid to think someone so great could ever care for him that much. He then started to regret the day he'd ever met Marik...

He gazed up, crystalline tears evident on his pale, silken cheeks as he gazed out the window, and glad he was finally there. He tugged on the rope lightly, and scooted to the edge of his seat as the bus pulled up to the number 13 stop, doors opening as Ryou scurried out of his seat and down the small stairway, around the corner and out the doors, taking a moment to breathe in the cool autumn winds. He had to admit, he was kind of glad the weather had cooled down over the last month, though he'd have enjoyed it more thoroughly if he hadn't been stuck out in the rain, and he didn't have to walk another block to get to Bakura.

He sneezed, sniffling as he made his way down the wet, paved suburban street, peering up to look at the downpour, and all the similar houses. They were all so pretty, yet all the same. There wasn't a unique thing about a one of them; nothing that made one stand out more than the other, and that was exactly how he felt about living here. Sure, the area wasn't the worst in places to raise a family in, but like any other adventurous teenager, he had always wanted to get away. He had almost went as far as going on a road trip with some guy he had met over the summer, but Bakura had talked him out of it, saying it wasn't safe. He had to admit his friend was probably right... but still. It had to have been better than knowing your summer was wasted with a jerk that did nothing but lie to you all the time.

He trotted sadly up to a light gray house with trimmed, newly planted green grass, making sure to go up the pathway, knowing Isis put all her heart into her yard. Isis always made the garden look so beautiful in the spring and summer. Now most of the flowers had crumbled for the oncoming winter, and all that were left was rotting stems. Ryou sighed, taking a deep breath as he stared down at the welcome mat before ringing the doorbell. He really hoped Bakura would be here...

His question was yet to be answered as someone opened the door, pouty frown upon the teen's face, soft lavender eyes peering up almost agitatedly to the boy that stood before him. Ryou sniffed and gave him a small smile, waving slightly.

"I-is Bakura here?"

-

**God the Grand (e): And there you have it, the prologue! **

**It: -nods- Yes, it had to do with Ryou/Marik stuff, but trust us, next chapter is all Malik!! **

**God: Yessirree! Hope you liked it though regardless, and stay on board for the next chapter, which will be out shortly! **

**Greebo the Dragon: Reviews are greatly loved; criticism, flames, or anything, we accept all! **

**Gandalf: That sorta reminds me of credit cards..**

**God: -sweatdrop- Anyways, hope you all have lovely days, and See ya later!**

**Gandalf: Later days!**

****

**_Thanks Obscured Illusions! -love, love-_**


	2. Twists and Turns

God the Grand(e): Welcome to Chapter one of 'Abominable'!

Gandalf: Nope, God the Grand(e) doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but please read on anyways!

-

"Yuck! Bakura, why do you always eat the most atrocious things?" Malik asked overwhelmingly, lilac eyes closing, displeased by the extra rare hamburger sitting on the silvery haired teen's plate. The teenager named Bakura snorted, jumping on the counter and grabbing up the enormous cheeseburger mayonnaise and other condiments dripping from the greasy burger, taking a gigantic bite of it, and chomping happily away with a mouthful of juicy burger. Malik gagged, plugging his nose, turning his head away dramatically. 'That is so disgusting!' he mused, shaking his head.

"You're the wimpy vegetarian Malik, what would you know about good food anyways?" Bakura inquired, swallowing another huge chunk of burger down. Malik cringed, teeth gritting as he watched his best friend.

"You're the most vial creature on the plant," Malik mumbled, causing the fifteen-year-old burger lover to grin and take another big gash out of the burger.

"I try." Lilac eyes rolled in response, picking up a flashy red can and taking a swig of it.

"No wonder you can't find a girlfriend," Malik said, shaking tousled blonde locks about as he hopped up on the countertop, too. He knew Isis would yell if his sister saw them, but he could disregard that for the moment. Bakura frowned, chocolate eyes glaring agitatedly at Malik.

"First of all the girls at our school are whores, and second of all, they're not Ryou anyways," he protested, crossing perturbed, pale arms. Malik opened his mouth to say something but stopped as the doorbell rang throughout the house, annoying chime dinging off the walls. They both blinked, staring at each other blankly.

"Well, aren't you going to go answer the door housewife?" Bakura questioned, snickering as Malik scowled.

"You sit your freeloading ass on that counter and eat that nasty concoction of yours, and I'll come to kill you after I answer the door!" Malik hollered, dashing into the living room to see what surprises would come once he opened the door.

Large lilac eyes blinked in horror as he stared at the person in the doorway, puffy, reddened turquoise eyes staring at him, cheeks flushed, and clothes drenched from obvious waiting and walking in the rain.

"H-hi Malik. Is Bakura here?" Ryou asked timidly, voice crackling as he feigned a smile. Malik huffed, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes. 'Lemme guess. Someone broke up with you again and now you need to run crying to Bakura?' He thought, irritated eyes glaring harshly at the boy in front of him. Ryou's gaze faltered to the welcome mat, hands sliding nervously to his jacket pockets as he waited for an answer, sniffling. Malik shook the thought out of his head.

"Bakura!" He screamed, tapping a foot as he waited for his lazy friend to come pick up the pile of tears on his front porch. He moved out of the doorway, motioning for Ryou to enter.

"What is it that so damn important that I had to walk all the way to the living room fo-" He quieted as he stopped in the hallway, voice cracking as he saw the shivering, soaked, teary-eyed boy standing nervously, eyes swelled. Ryou sniffed as he ran towards Bakura, flinging his arms around him, nuzzling his dripping head into Bakura's tee shirt.

"Ryou?" Bakura summoned gently, wrapping his arms around the trembling boy, resting his chin atop Ryou's head. "Ryou, you're soaked, what happened?" Bakura asked, emotion pouring from his lacy voice. Ryou sobbed, hands curling into the fabric of Bakura shirt, clutching tightly.

"M-M-Mar-Mariku, h-h-he, he…" Malik leant against the wall, drumming mundane fingers on the neatly painted surface. So, he was right and totally unphazed by Ryou's newest claim. Honestly, how many times was this going to happen until Ryou realized he was horrible at picking boyfriends, or noticed the very _obvious_ crush Bakura had on him?

Lilac eyes glared at the hugging two, Bakura trying to subside the boy's desperate cries.

"Ryou, Ryou, it's okay! Shh… I'll take you home and we'll talk all about it. Please stop crying though; I don't want to see you cry…" Bakura trailed off, stroking long, graceful fingers through the boy's slightly tangled locks. Ryou snuggled closer in the man's arms, shaking his head distraughtly.

"Why didn't he love me Kura? Why!" Ryou exclaimed, weeping harder. Bakura sighed, picking Ryou up in his arms, holding onto him securely as he walked towards the door.

"Malik, I'll be back later, okay?" Bakura said softly, soothing Ryou's hair with a few free fingers. Malik nodded, giving a puny wave.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry that guy dumped you Ryou," Malik said nonchalantly, taking hold of the door to close it for them as they walked out. Ryou started sobbing again and Bakura glared, sticking his middle finger up causing Malik to grin. So what? He didn't have to feel sorry for Ryou every damn time he was dumped! Sometimes he friggin' deserved it!

"Later!" Malik cried, shutting the door on them, immediately strutting over to the sofa and throwing himself on it, letting out a frustrated sigh. Why did Bakura always ran after that little brat? All Ryou ever did was talk about how he and his boyfriend were so great for each other, or cry when they fought, of course always running to Bakura. Sometimes he couldn't stand being the boy's best friend, and usually Ryou played a big part in wish he and Bakura had never, ever met.

It wasn't like he hated Ryou… totally anyway. Like most of Ryou's exes said, the boy was clingy, and overly envious and dramatic. Ryou always brought Bakura down, but he never cared. Bakura loved Ryou and always had since the two met in the 6th grade. Of course back then, Ryou was barely mature enough to like anyone, not to mention to distinguish the fact that he was gay and Bakura had a mere crush on him. Now Bakura's fondness of the boy had increased by oh, at least 100 and Ryou still seemed too clingy to just like Bakura as a friend. It was getting tiring to listen to Ryou's relationship problems, and Bakura's constant rantings of how he could treat Ryou better than anyone else ever could. Every time Malik would do the same thing; roll his eyes and say, "Don't tell me, tell Ryou." Which would of course only bring more frustration to the silvery haired teen, who would then bitch about how he was constantly dropping hints and how he knew Ryou only thought of them as friends.

Malik groaned, slapping himself in the forehead. Why was everyone so preoccupied with love anyway? No one really needed it, it was just a worthless emotion, one he always seemed to lack, at least when it came to high school relationships. He used to have a crush on Bakura when they were about thirteen, when he truly realized just how cool and amazing Bakura was. Of course, two weeks later reality came back, and he then remembered why he had always remained his friend in the past. Bakura was whiny, and to stuck up on Ryou to give a damn about anyone else.

From now since two years back, not much had changed. Bakura still graveled at Ryou's feet, and Ryou still just walked away. Malik just watched, pounding his head into the wall, ready to kill them both.

Sure Malik had other friends besides Ryou and Bakura, but most hated Bakura because he was a jerk to anyone in a younger grade (save Ryou and Malik) and Bakura was ten times cooler than them , so Malik naturally chose spending day in and day out with Bakura instead. He really did spend about every waking moment with the other male too, since Bakura basically lived at his house. Nothing could make Bakura go home! Fortunately, Malik only saw Ryou when the boy had no boyfriend to waste all his time on, which was scarce. Come to think of it, it had been about a week or so since Bakura had gone home last. When the boy would get sick of Malik, he'd just scuttle on over to Ryou's and crash there. Bakura's parents never seemed to mind much, and Ryou's father was never home to care. As for Malik's sister, she got pissed and highly disgruntled by Bakura being there always, but still loved the boy and treated him as family since Malik and he had been best friends for over eight years. Ryou hadn't even been around until Malik was ten, and he could still remember the first time he'd met Ryou so many years before…

.flashback.

_It was a hot summer day in late July, and the little suburban neighborhood was blistering hot, not that it saved all the children from being forced outside._

A ten-year-old Malik was sitting out in the lawn of his best friend's house, cracking his tanned fingers as he wiped the sweat from his hands onto his pants and repositioned his hand holding up his chin in a bored fashion. He sighed, watching as his friend kicked around a hackey sack idiotically, trying to beat his newest record of three. Malik never understood why Bakura played hackey sack; he'd always sucked.

Bakura growled as the hackey sack fell to the ground with a plop, landing on the cemented pathway.

"I hate this damn game!" The eleven year old cried, plopping down on the ground with a 'humph'.

"Then don't play dummy. It's not like you're good."

"Pfft, like you're any better…" Bakura muttered, coffee eyes wandering towards a house a few paces down the street. A moving van was parking in front of the three story modern home, a silvery haired man standing around near some movers, directing them where to put the furniture. Next to him was a child who seemed to be no more than ten, wearing shorts, sandals, and a plain white tee shirt that seem to cling to his childish form.

"Hm… Must be newbies," Malik said, stating exactly what Bakura was thinking.

"Maybe we should go greet them! He's new so he must not have many friends!" Malik snorted, ripping out a few strands of grass.

"Since when do you care whether or not a kid has friends?" Bakura's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of a good explanation, He shrugged, standing up once more.

"I dunno! I'm just bored, hot, and hungry! Let's go Malik!"

"No!" Malik whined, "I'm perfectly happy sitting here and burning to a crisp, thanks." Bakura huffed; why did the younger blonde always have to be so difficult?

"No! Let's go over there! Please Malik, pleaassseee?" he begged, getting down to his knees, bowing down to Malik. "Please? I'll give you my eternal love!" Malik frowned.

"No thanks, I'd rather die thanks." Bakura sighed, launching himself onto Malik hugging him to death.

"If you don't let us go, Ima squeeze you to death!"

"Okay, okay! Fine Bakura, let's go do this!" He yelped, pushing the silvery haired pre-teen off him. Malik brushed the grass off himself and stood up, sighing. "You owe me, you know." Bakura smiled, standing up as well, and heading down the stairway, grinning as Malik followed.

"Yeah, yeah I know! But trust me, this will be worth it!"

The two children walked down the sidewalk, observing the new kid they were about to greet. Malik really didn't want to go meet him, he had a bad feeling about this new kid. Sure, he looked all nice and innocent, but he was probably the devil's right hand man!

"Bakura maybe we shouldn't. What is this kid is a monster or something?" Bakura laughed, amused.

"Easy! We kick his girly little butt and become town heroes!" He chimed, skipping up to the house. Malik rolled his eyes, sighing. He was going to laugh when the kid ate Bakura first.

They hurried up three three-step stairway making sure to wear their friendliest smiles! After all, they wouldn't want to scare the kid away would they? They approached the father and the boy, waving to them both. For some reason, as Bakura got closer, his heart seemed to skip as he stared at the white haired child, noticing for the first time how green his eyes were and how pale his skin was, and how it seemed to gleam in the Domino sun. His breath caught in his throat as they stood in front of the two, sweat starting to form at his nose, a blush creping across his cheeks. What was going on? It felt like flying bugs were about to emerge out of his stomach or something!

Malik peered over to his friend, wondering why the boy had suddenly gone silent, and shrugged it off.

"Hello there sir! You must be new to the neighborhood! I'm Malik, and this is my friend Bakura!" He said cheerfully, feigning a cute, cherry attitude for the adult. The father of the boy smiled, gazing down at them happily; glad his new neighbors seemed to be friendly.

"I'm Mr. Grant and my son is Ryou. Thank you for welcoming us into the neighborhood!" He said cheerfully, grinning. Ryou blushed slightly and looked up to his father, smiling shyly. "Well, go on Ryou, say 'hi'!" He commanded playfully, giving his ten-year-old son a gentle push.

"H-hello. It, it's nice to meet you both," Ryou, breathed, averting their gazes.

"Nice to meet you too Ryou!" Malik exclaimed, nudging his usually cheerful friend. Bakrua shook himself, blushing slightly for having gone dead for a few seconds.

"Hey! We were just about to go to the park, did you wanna come?" Bakura asked, gazing to Ryou. Ryou looked up to his father who laughed and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea! You should go Ryou, it'll be nice to go play, no?" Ryou smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to come!" Bakura could feel flutters in his stomach when the boy smiled, and he started to feel sick, yet if he was, he'd rather stay with this new boy than run off home. Malik nodded, heading down the pathway.

"Come on, I'm sure Seto and Jou-idiot are down there anyways! Which means Soccer!" Bakura rolled sparkling maroon eyes and took Ryou's hand in his, grinning.

"Don't worry about him, he always rants like this. You can be on my team; we'll win definitely with three people this time!"

-

And that was the last time he was at peace with himself, until that treacherous day when the cute, and ultra bubbly boy had plagued into his life, causing havoc day after day.

…So maybe Ryou wasn't that horrible, but sometimes being pessimistic had its benefits.

-

Malik slammed his head down hard on his desk, trying to drown out the sound of _annoying_ morning chatter from overly emotional, and hyper teens, especially the girls, seemingly the popular ones no doubt, all ugly and plastic, makeup caked to their orange faces with iron flat hair thinking they were the hottest in the world; how Malik hated them… They were like Ryou only worse. At least Ryou _sort of _tried to be manly…

Ok, so no he didn't, but he still would rather spend a year on an island with Ryou than any one of them, except for maybe the fat ones 'cause they'd be a better meal.

The bell rang erupting Malik from his thoughts, head raising the slightest to look into the eyes of a bulky, stout, pale, freckled lady, with hoarse ember hair pulled into a messy bun, uneven glasses sitting at the bridge of her nose, plaid dress covering her rather unflattering figure. She sniffed, which was her odd way of telling everyone in the room to quiet down now, or else…

Just as she was about to start gabbing away with another unentertaining and very uneducational relationship story like she did every morning, the door swung open. Mrs. Sassafras hated being interrupted, especially during her romance stories. She glared at the door, sliding her glasses up, 'aheming' to get her voice ready for the yell she was about to let out. Unfortunately, an unfamiliar male walked into the room, spiky blond bangs swaying as he walked into the room, and black coat clinging to his figure, making the girls chatter already about how 'hot' he was.

"And young man, who might you be?" The harsh lavender-eyed male grinned.

"Why don't you know? I'm Mariku, your new favorite student!" The class snickered; however, the teacher didn't find it funny.

"Hn. Take a seat next to Malik a.k.a. the kid that'll be telling you bout everything you'll have to makeup from September to now, because I don't let kids fall behind, even if they're new. I wouldn't want to let you miss out after all!" She grinned as the boy glared at her, taking a seat next to the aforementioned blonde, eyeing him curiously for a second. He hadn't even acknowledged the new kid walking into the room or so it seemed, because his eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open the slightest bit, head rested against a palm. Mariku decided to be a helpful student (and helpful annoyance) and wake the boy up, tapping him on the shoulder as the teacher went on her ramble.

"Malik? Malik?" Malik could swear he heard his name being echoed, but it was coming from a voice unlike any other he'd heard before. It was a low, growling kind of purr, the voice a panther would have if they could talk. It was so inducing and lulling, something about it just made Malik want to get closer; the voice was magic.

"Malik!" Malik's eyes snapped open, wondering where the voice was coming from. He gazed around the room, eyes lowering as he found a new boy next to him.

"Malik!" The male uttered once more, causing Malik to jump slightly. Was that the voice from his dreams?

"Who are you?" Malik hissed, glowering at the strange guy next to him curiously. Mariku grinned, eyeing the boy's delicate facial features, unable to feel strange when he looked upon the boy's face. He was definitely a pretty one, and a tough one no doubt.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Malik glared.

"What the hell do you think?" Marik placed a hand over his heart, feigning a hurt look.

"Is that anyway to talk to the new student?" Malik was starting to get frustrated. All he'd asked was for the stupid guy's name, not a third degree lesson on how to care for others.

"Just tell me your damn name!"

"Boys in the back, quit chattering!" The teacher screamed, glaring to the victimized owners of the voices. At that point, he'd already made up his mind; he hated the boy next to him; loathed him even. Just one word and he couldn't stand him. Now he just wanted to know the male's name so he'd know exactly who to avoid.

"I'm Mariku by the way, I'm sure you're very happy to meet me." Nothing made Malik angrier than people with big egos, especially people with big egos he already hated.

"That's great, now I can avoid you and cuss you out by name!" Malik retorted, smirking to himself, setting his head back down. Damn, he was the King of comebacks.

"Oh, feisty huh? I like 'um a bit rough." Malik rolled unamused lilac orbs.

"How tantalizing. Now you absolutely intrigue me, Mariku."

"Oh, I knew I would. I intrigue everyone. In fact, if you're not busy tonight, I could intrigue you further."

…Needless to say, Malik was grossed out.

"Hell no! I wouldn't let you near my house if you paid me!"

"That's it, detention, my room, tomorrow! Malik, other side of the room now! You know better than to corrupt the minds of new students with your unintelligent chatter! GET TO YOUR SEAT!" Revenge; oh the revenge would be sweet. He was going to get that hideous smirking jerk back if it was the last thing he did!

-

God: And there you are, the 1st chapter! Yay, Marik got introduced, and next time there will be a more in depth look of what Marku and Malik are like, and more about them of course! -nod-

Gandalf: I hope you all enjoyed the 1st chapter, and here are the replies for all the glorious reviews!

****

Ragdollsally13: My first reviewer for this story, and for that I am eternally grateful! Aw, thankies! -grins at the pretty complements- Ew, Ryou/Seto? -dies- no comment! Sorry, that is one couple I will never write for! Yuck! Aw, and it's not that sad… just keep reading and see! Heheh, glad you liked the story so far and mucho love!

Princess Hallie: Heheh, that's cause it was supposed to have that effect dear! You want to feel sorry for Ryou, but then you don't cause he sort of deserved it. -sweatdrop- Anyways, glad you liked it!

Silver Mist4: Yee, glad you think so! Update soon I'll try to do!

Loathed wolf spirit: WAH! We never talk anymore! (has a feeling it's her fault) Yee, glad you liked the first chapter! I'm glad they broke up too, Marik/Ryou is scary! XD Love ya and glad you liked it!

Xryoubakurax: Yay, you reviewed! I don't even know if you'll read this since you claim to hate fan fiction now -shrug- but why weevil? XD Cause he's Weevil, that's why. Oi, you did NOT steal my fics virginity! (gets fic a chastity belt) I will not let you make this fic NC17 sicko! Heheh, love you!

Nite Nite: Aw! -hides- I'm sorry! Ryou deserved it though! If he doesn't break up with Mariku, how is he ever gonna get with Bakura? XD It's sad how I managed to make this fic twist around an R/B plot along with my M/M plot… sheesh I love B/R! Anyways! -sweatdrop- I'm glad you like it dearest!

OBSESSED Uber Rei Model 07: Aw! -huggles- You're the greatest too man! I will find time to update this, don't you worry! I never give up on fics I really, really like! In this case, I really , really like it! -nod- Though I'm not the craziest for this chapter, last one was okay! -nod- XD No, sorry… Malik won't be sleeping with Bakura. Malik can't stand Bakura as a boyfriend, trust me… Malik would kill him. X.x the Malik in this story is VERY picky. -nod- I'd never run away from you, I love you! -big smile- Hehe, glad you like the story buck-o!

Hyacinthus: Yes, he did get burned; ce cold if you know what I mean! -nod- Could I ever not make a story with no B/R in it? -looks around- doubt it! Yes, this story has an immense amount of B/R, don't you worry buddy! -headshake- Yee, good luck to you too and glad you thought the start was okay!

BobGod: Yee, thanks! I just wanted to make Ryou something I've nwever really seen him as before. He's always portrayed as sweet, innocent, and naïve, really psychotic, or just plain crazy. -sweatdrop- and every once in a while, he's like the dominant, where the hell does that idea come from? -looks around and shrugs- I like him as a drama queen! XD It gives Malik something to bitch about… anyways, thanks for the gold star and sorry you have a problem with Weevil!

Keisian: Yes, B/R fluff is to come as will M/M stuff somehow! -nod- I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll try to update soon!

Slave4kai: awesome? REALLY?!? -attacks with hugs- You're always so nice! Glad you really liked the chapter, and for once I did something right if the words flowed well! XD Hope this chapter was okay, and I'm glad you eagerly awaited this one! (hope it was worth it xx)

Carmen5-Nemrac: Yesh, poor Ryou and of course I'll update soon homie!

Tayko: Glad you love it! -nod- Update soon I'll try to do and stay wonderful!

LYNNSTORYTELLER: Don't worry, it gets happier, trust me!

Dilandau's Best Slayer: Ryou/Marik makes me cringe too. -nod- I'm glad it's over with as well! Hope you liked the chapter!

EmmaRaikou: Oi, is there something wrong with M/M stuff? -blink- Well, hope you like the chapter home slice! Have a sexy day!

Keiko101: Thanks for the complement, I'm glad you liked the start! Well, all Malik with a little Bakura/Ryou fluff added in, gotta keep it real for the homies, you know! Hope you enjoyed it!

Akiko-saulii: Yes, detailed, I like details! -nod- Oi, if you don't like Ryou so wimpy, you probably won't like him much in the rest of the fic either! -sweatdrop- He's a bit of a clingy drama queen who always needs attention! I'm glad you think it'll get interesting and I hope you're doing wonderful!

Darknessmiko: XD No, it's okay, I expected stuff like that… Ryou's 'weird' in this story, because I kind of changed his personality a bit! He's still sweet, and fun and whatnot, but now he's just an attention seeker, and crybaby drama queen to go along with it! -nod- Don't worry, Ryou won't always be so bad, the 1st chapter is just his pity party, he'll be better in future chapters! -nod- Hope you liked the chapter!

Voice-sama: My only love, sprung from my only hate! -sweatdrop- What sounds familiar about it? -blink- I don't get it. -shrug- Cute? Well I try! Keep writing I'll do and love you too!

SnowIce: Malik has had his wonderful, sexy appreance! -nod- And here is your (hopefully) delightful chapter two! I hope you liked it!

Amy Hirosaki: Yee, I'm glad you liked it! Yesh M/M is good! -nod,nod- Hope you liked the chapter!

Gandalf: Tis all for today! Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews, feel free to give us more! -big grin-

God: We love you all, and the next chapter will be out within a couple of weeks or so! Have a beautiful November weekend!

Greebo: -cries- And an even -sniff- prettier -sob- day! -weep, weep- (Is still sad a Bush didn't get sent back to Texas)

Gandalf: Sayonara and later days!


	3. Springs and Shackles

**__**

God the Grande: Aloha! OH MY GOOOOOD! Xx;

Gandalf: We never update anything anymore!

Sauruman: We suck!

God: Meep, no kidding! Anyways, enjoy the third chaptaa and we don't own Yuugioh!

Malik thought his day was going horrible…

Then he saw Mariku sitting at his table in his sixth period Chemistry, and suddenly, it got worse. No word could describe the bubbling pit in Malik's stomach or the heated look in Malik's eyes. A couple of kids even backed away as the fuming blonde rampaged through the classroom, kicking a chair out of his way as he hurdled over to the table, growling as he found Mariku and a girl he disliked laughing, looking to be having a great old time.

Lilac eyes filled with beguilement as prickly haired Mariku found his newest target standing in front of him, looking as if he was about to steam like a tea pot. It amused him dearly how frustrated the younger boy got around him, and this was only the second time they'd met! His nude, thin lips curved into a brash smile, white teeth gleaming. "Oh Malik-chan, you're in this class too? What a surprise."

Malik heaved, gritting his teeth in acrimony. "A surprise? A SURPRISE? No! A plate of freshly baked cookies when you come home from school is a _surprise_! This is a nightmare!" Malik hollered, injuring the sensitive ears of his classmates. Mariku chuckled, unfazed by Malik's ill-tempered attitude. His arm uncoiled to reach for Malik, intending to give Malik's back a pat. The upset blonde's hand grabbed Mariku's before the older male's fingers even got to feel the cotton material of Malik's tee shirt.

"Don't fucking touch me you foul, foul creature!" Mali screamed, smacking Mariku's hand like a mother would to it's annoying child. The girl sitting at the table gave a giggle.

"Gee Malik! You're like a monster, cool down!" Malik's harsh eyes turned to the girl, giving her a glare, wishing his eyebrows had secret lasers in them to slice her in half. He tried his hardest not to punch the girl, remembering it was wrong to hit females… But god damn, he would've liked to.

"Yeah monster Malik! Cool down, it's just a class, Tiger!" Mariku joked, smirking, taking great pleasure in how much he irritated the kid.

"Don't call me that, you inconsiderate bastard! I'm not a Tiger and so what if it's just a class? I hate your guts, don't you get it!" He shrieked, fists clenching in frustration. Why wouldn't the male just get up and go away?

"Uhm, that's rude!" The mocha haired girl cried, "He didn't even do anything to you Malik! Besides, why don't you just move? We don't need you to sit here, we can find better!" Malik couldn't believe the girl was rubbing her nose in something that she shouldn't even worry about! He hadn't even said anything to the air headed girl, and there she was, blabbing off like an idiot.

"How about you just shut up, Ivory? I didn't ask you for your opinion, now did I!" The girl's mouth dropped, fists launching onto her hips.

"Uhm, you have like no right to talk to me like that! Oh my god, just go away! You're so annoying, no one even likes you!" she shouted, rolling makeup caked eyes.

"Oh, cat fight," Mariku purred, watching the two with amusement. He didn't know why, but seeing the two go at it was kind of hot!

"Shut up you!" Malik yelled at him, slamming his fist on the table. "And I don't need to prove anything to you, you pretentious whore! Don't take it out on me just because all your boyfriends want from you is a good lay, and you're dumb enough to give it to them, because 'OMFG! They're hot!' or whatever it is you girls say!" His cheeks were burning from all his anger, ready to throw the table at both of them.

Ivory stood up, flurry mini skirt lifting up the slightest bit as her hand raised to her hip once more. "Uhm, no! Like you totally don't even know me you brat! I am so telling everyone what you said to me! Like, you're never going to get a girlfriend in your life!"

"…If they're anything like you, I'd rather die alone!"

"You, you asshole!" The girl was just about to lunge at him when Mariku stood up, blocking the girl from Mariku, taking her dainty hands in his.

"Calm down, you too! Geez! Ivory, cutie, why don't you just sit down okay? Malik will sit on the other side of the table with me! Damn, at least save your vat fight for after school, you don't want to get suspended." Malik huffed, glaring a the girl.

"Oh, you were going to attack me? I must have really gotten it good then."

"Malik, would you just sit down god damnit?" Mariku hollered in annoyance, eyes slitting as he looked upon the pouting male.

"I don't take orders. And yes I will sit down, but not because you say," Malik grumbled, stomping over to the plastic chair, plopping down in it. He tried to keep his mind off the strange girl, getting out his school supplies.

"Mm, fine! I still hate him though, and he's still a loser!" she cried, hugging the taller male, nuzzling into his chest. Malik's eyes traveled to the conjoined two, and the strangest thing trickled through his veins. He didn't understand why Mariku was taking her side! She hadn't done anything good, after all! …Then again, why did he even care? It's not like he wanted a hug, or any touch of Mariku's, for that matter. He tried to just ignore it, and copy down the assignment on the board. Besides, Ivory _was_ an 'attractive' girl, to some people. She was thin with creamy, smooth skin, and long, lanky legs. She also had a large bust to add to it, and the shiniest hair Malik swore he'd ever seen, besides maybe Ryou's. She was dumb and laughed at every guy's joke. Ivory was basically any man's dream, except for the small fact that she wasn't blonde.

"Eheheh, go out with you on Saturday? Mm, I'll think about it. Give me your phone number and I'll call you tonight, okay baby?" Ivory giggled, rocking back and forth on her glittery high heel.

"M'kay Mariku! I can't wait!"

"Welcome to detention. I'm Mr. Motazua, and I don't care about you. You're not to leave the room until four o'clock, and don't bug me. I have a huge ass migraine, and you all know the rules. No eating Doritos because they smell like putrid waste, and to keep your voices down. Other than that, please leave me alone and have a great time."

"Where in the world does our school hire their staff?" Malik muttered to himself as he wrote his essay, shaking his head. Didn't the school board at least make sure the teachers were _sane_ before they gave them a job?

"Psh. Jounouchi-kun, yeah right. Ms. Hirosaki will NEVER let you make up that test. She saw you run off with Honda from the window! You've got no chance!" Malik's head whirled to the door as he heard a familiar voice echo through the quiet room. Bakura and Katsuya Jounouchi, a feisty blonde, were both walking together, clamoring as they sat down at a table together, debating over something foreign. Malik knew the two were both 'regs' to the detention room. Katsuya was in some kind of fight every couple of days, and Bakura had a mouth bigger than two Chinas combined. He peered over to the two and received a grin and a wave of the hand, summoning the younger boy to go over to them.

Malik picked up his binder and things and waked over to the table cautiously, taking a seat with the two boys.

"Malik, why are you in here?" Katsuya asked, placing his head in his hands. It was unnatural for his friend to be disrespectful to teachers, or forget to do a homework assignment. Malik was a pretty good student, and usually wasn't one for trouble.

Malik huffed, "I got in here because of something this asshole did. I really don't want to talk about it though."

"Seto tells me you got into a fight with a girl yesterday?" Bakura purred, chewing absentmindedly on a hair piece. Malik blushed slightly, nodding.

"Yeah, so what? She was a bitch, ugh! I hate Ivory, you can't ell me you guys like her!" he seethed, shaking his head.

"…No. She is kind of cute though," Bakura said, shrugging. Katsuya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? More so than R-"

"Never in a million years. He is the definition of beauty, and if either of you say different, you will be shot." Bakura nodded confidentially, crossing his arms. No one was better than Ryou, and that was the truth.

"Chh. Katsuya, don't even bother. He's so stuck up on Ryou, there's no point talking to him about other people." Malik sighed, scribbling down another sentence. Who really cared about future goals anyways? It wasn't like the teacher was really going to read the papers.

"Yeah, why don't you just ask him anyways? I don't get it. You're all he talks about anyways, Bakura. Might as well just get it over with, right?"

"…Wrong. Ryou only thinks of me as a 'friend', trust me. Anyway, what about Seto? Wouldn't it be easier to ask him, eh?" Bakura snickered as Katsuya's eyes widened. The blonde was still in denial that he had a crush on the rich, snobbish brunette.

"I, I'm not into him, not in the last bit! And you're jus switching subjects, Bakura! What about you Malik? When was the last time you actually liked some hot chick anyways, when you were ten?" Katsuya rolled his eyes. "You need to get laid, I bet that's why you're so uptight all the time!" Malik swatted the blonde in the head, huffing.

"No, that isn't what I need you idiot. No one's worth having me anyways. Everyone at this school is an idiot, trust me. No one's worth it, and that's all there is. I'd rather be alone than with anyone anyways. Being in a relationship is annoying! I don't want to be big and whiny like all you guys. It's all anyone ever talks about, and I have too much going no anyways. I don't have time for girls." Bakura and Katsuya gave each other a knowing look, rolling their eyes. Even if Malik had taken a fondness for anyone, it was unlikely for him to say so.

"Meh, well, whatever. Ugh, I'm so hungry… Malik, what's Isis making for dinner tonight?" Bakura asked, reclining in his chair, patting his shapely stomach, groaning. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really know yet. You can come over if you want though I guess. Even if I didn't want you over you'd come anyways." Malik shrugged. Bakura grinned, and nodded, laughing.

"Yeah, okay. Ryou's coming too though, he's lonely since the breakup with that guy. I want to make sure he's alright." Bakura huffed as Malik glared at him. "Malik, he's sweet and he's coming! You have no say in this! Besides, Isis loves that boy to death, you know she does!" Malik nodded in defeat, planting his head on the desk.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just tired. You guys are sharing the top bunk. I'm too tired and annoyed to share the bed with you. You're always snoring or kicking, and you're a blanket hog too! And Ryou-kun always clings to me. I hate it!" he admitted, pouting slightly. He could remember many nights years ago when he'd wake up in the middle of the two on a freezing night, when Ryou would be clinging to him for warmth, and Bakura would be snoring, cuddled in all the blankets. Ryou and he used to do the weirdest things to Bakura during sleep. He could remember that too! One time, they'd put sausage in his boxers… Ryou had been a strange, strange eleven-year-old.

"What? Hey, I do not hog all the blankets! Besides, you're always talking in your sleep! I'd rather sleep with Ryou anyways. I like it when he clings; I like it very much…" Bakura stated in a dreamy tone, eyes going glassy just thinking of the nights when he'd gotten to hold Ryou. Malik rolled his eyes and peered over to Joey who'd already set his head down for a nap. He blinked as the door opened again, and his absolute _favorite_ person in the whole wide world walked in.

"Eh, sorry I'm late teach. I had a tummy ache," he said, feigning a sad face. Malik sighed and turned his attention back to his paper. He heard the scraping of a chair on the floor and gave a small scream when he found himself face to face with Mariku. He clutched his chest and gave a deep breath, soft features hardening, remembering their earlier meetings.

"What the hell do you want? There's five other tables, can't you sit somewhere else?" Malik growled, meeting the man's gaze, glaring.

Mariku gasped. "Malik! That's no way to treat a friend! Tsk, tsk, didn't your mother teach you better manners?" Bakura and Katsuya both gave a nervous cough. Malik folded his arms defiantly, frowning.

"My mother's dead."

"…Oh, uhm…" Mariku trailed off awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry then? Anyway, who are your friends?"

"I can't believe you're being nice to him!" Malik hissed, glaring at his cotton haired friend as he kept a close eye on the blonde who was currently sharpening his pencil.

"Chh! How can you not expect me to like someone who loves chili dogs and Alien Versus Predator? Those are my two favorite things in the world! I could never hate someone who liked those! Heck, I'd fucking screw him for those reasons!" Malik stared in bewilderment at his best friend. How on earth could anyone like a guy like that! Only an idiot like Bakura would make hot dogs and lame sci-fi movies qualifications for friendships! It probably wouldn't matter if Mariku was going to assassinate Malik, if he liked chili dogs and AVP, Bakura wouldn't give a care in the world.

"…Bakura, I hate him so you should!" Malik protested, gnawing is lower lip in anger.

"Malik he was nice the whole time! All he did was give you a noogie and call you "Tiger" once or twice. He was eyeing you…"

"…Eyeing me?" Malik raised an eyebrow. "Why, was there something on my face? What'd you guys do when I wasn't looking!" Bakura chuckled, patting the clueless blonde on the head.

"You don't get it, do you?" Bakura leaned over and pressed his lips against the boy's ear, smirking some. Malik shuttered as words were echoed into his ear. Because, he _likes _you, Malik."

"_Because he likes you Malik_! Likes me? Why would he 'like' me? He was just flirting with like five girls and he likes me? What would that idiot be looking at me for? Is Bakura really that idiotic!" Malik ranted, arms crossed as he stomped his way home from school by his lonesome. His lilac eyes were drowned with pure irritation. Ever since Bakura had said those words… He shivered as he remembered the feeling of the other boy's lips grazing over his ear. Bakura was so…

Stupid. Even stupider for saying that! Mariku like him? Immoral and utterly disgusting. He sighed as he halted at a crosswalk, rolling his hues as some annoying teenagers screamed stuff out the window at him as they drove by in their parent's Cadillac, thinking they were the fucking definition of _cool_. Malik absolutely hated people like that and was sure beyond no doubt, Mariku was just like that.

He crossed the street at a fast pace, wishing to not displease the waiting cars. He was sort of glad Bakura's mom had picked him up to go to the dentist after school because honestly, he felt like being alone. Besides, he was going to be cursed with hearing him and Ryou flirt all night, and listen to their pillow talk. Ugh, how in the world did the two not see how much they liked each other? Malik swore they were either very stupid, or just plain blind. Even Isis noticed how much Bakura fancied the other milky haired boy. Then again, she had kind of walked in on them when Bakura was explaining what exactly he'd do to Ryou if ever the two got drunk together… Isis hadn't been happy, no surprises there. Malik even remembered her grumbling once about how every time she sees Ryou now, she can imagine him moaning and Bakura stripping the poor boy down and ropes and chains and…yeah. Not something every sister wants to think about when she sees her brother's friends.

After walking in silence, flipping off some annoying crows along the way, Malik approached his street finally, rolling his eyes as he stepped in a small puddle. Stupid rain and it's inconveniences. He slid off his backpack to get his house key since his sister's car wasn't in the driveway, indicating she was quite home yet. He really hoped she made him a snack before he left. He was too lazy to cook that afternoon. All he wanted to do was grab something to eat and pass out tiredly on the couch in front of the TV for a couple of hours until Bakura came over and ruined his night.

Upon entering the house, he kicked off his shoes and dashed into the kitchen to check the fridge, finding leftovers from last night. 'Good enough', he thought, opening the leftover Alfredo sauce and noodles and tossing them in the microwave for a couple of minutes. Malik opened up the silverware drawer and grabbed out a pair of chopsticks, sighing. Only a couple months in and he was already dying for Summer time. If it wasn't for Bakura and Comedy Central, he wasn't sure he'd ever survive through the school year. Just thinking of all the 'wonderful' things going on in his life made him kinda want to just curl up and die. But then Isis would cry, Bakura would end up getting all his video games, and his classmates and Mariku would all throw a party because the annoying, PMSing male would be gone and there would be no one for the teacher to favor any longer. He couldn't give his classmates the satisfaction though, and especially not that dirty, disgusting scumbag Mariku! Sure the male took showers regularly (he hoped), and brushed his abnormally spiky hair, but ugh…

Stupid jerk. He jumped slightly as the timer went off and grabber his noodles from the microwave along with a little box of organic milk, and headed to the living room to go and live out his boring day.

"Ryou sweetheart, are you staying for the night?" The caramel skinned woman asked, giving the slightly shorter boy a pat. He in return, smiled and nodded triumphantly.

"Yes Isis-san, if it's alright with you, of course! It's been such a long time since I've been able to just hang out here! Thank you for having me over, by the way!" Ryou chimed, giving Malik a genuine smile. Bakura chuckled and gave the boy's head a small kiss, making Ryou's smile widen some, eyes traveling to look at their conjoined hands. Oh yeah, 'just friends'. Malik snorted and nodded some, yawning.

"Eh, yeah. Welcome I suppose."

"Mn, gee Malik, you really seemed sincere about that! Mn, Ryou-chan, you haven't settled for Bakura have you now? I know you can do much better than that!" Isis joked, smirking at the almost regretful glare Bakura gave her.

"Awe, no! We're just friends, like we've always been! Right, 'Ku-chan?" Ryou countered, looking up to the taller male, eye lashes fluttering. Bakura found his knees growing weak, and that same fluttering feeling rising in his stomach. Ugh, he was so lucky to even be able to hold hands with such a wonderful little being. He would never, ever let anyone else in the world call him a nickname like that, it was just, somehow when Ryou uttered 'Ku-chan, it was cute… Then again, everything about Ryou was that way to Bakura. Sometimes it really sucked to worship someone who would never feel the same… "U-Uhm, 'Ku-chan?" The sweet voice rang. Malik eyed the two and rolled his eyes once more, leaning against the wall. He recognized that look in Bakura's eye, it had been there so damned long…Ryou on the mind, Ryou wanted in the pants.

"Bakura!" Malik shouted, awakening the boy from his daydreaming.

"Ack, ack! Yeah, right Ry-chan! God, kill me Malik, why don't you?" Bakura grumbled, glaring at the sandy blonde boy.

"Heh, you guys are all still the same! I'm going to order pizza if that's okay with everyone!" Malik's sister chimed, eyeing the three males adoringly. No matter how much of a brat Bakura was, she still loved him.

"Just make sure to not get meat! We wouldn't want Malik to throw up all over the cat again, would we?" Ryou joked, Bakura and Isis soon joining him in a fit of giggles. Erg! Stupid pretty, undeniably sweet Ryou! It had only been one time a year ago, and it still hadn't gone away!

"It was only one little fish, and I didn't throw up a lot on Farrah! It wasn't even my fault, it was that asshole pizza guy's! We said no meat at all on the cheese pizza, but did he listen? No.."

"Malik, please! You still could've checked the slice for it! It doesn't even matter, either way, you're still guilty, and it still took a week before that cat stopped smelling like pure vomit!" Bakura exclaimed, arm creeping to wrap around Ryou's slim waist. Ryou smiled and leaned against him instinctively, his own arm wrapping around Bakura's midsection. Ryou loved how Bakura always wore his favorite brand of his cologne. He remarked once about how he loved the smell of some Adidas cologne called 'Moves', and the next day he remembered smelling said brand on Bakura. He still remembered what Bakura said after, too.

__

"If I ever want to attract someone as cute as you, I need to pull off the smell, right?"

God, Ryou adored him. His emerald eyes peered up to Bakura, who was, as usual, in a fight with Isis and Malik about something as stupid and meaningless as always. Ryou had never really told Malik, but he always loved staying over at Malik's the most. He felt like another member of the slightly strange family, and protected and loved, the same feeling he never felt at his own home. His father was always away, and Bakura's parents were too, at meetings and company parties. It never surprised him that Bakura spent most of his time here. Ryou would've done the same if only he had the guts to ask Malik, and thought Malik wouldn't mind. Malik always got irritated quickly around him though, and Ryou never really got why. He loved Malik, and the introversive, catty way the boy thought. He always thought of himself and Malik as opposites, yet somehow, they clicked.

"I'm not going to freaking throw up on the cat again, Bakura. Just shut up and let my Sister order the pizza!" Bakura snickered. Nothing was funner than irritating Malik. He pulled Ryou closer, making the boy squeak slightly, purring some at the feeling of Ryou nuzzling against him. Erg…Ryou made it so hard not to fall absolutely head over heels in love.

"It's okay Malik-chan! I believe in you, I know you won't do it again," Ryou chimed, smiling some. Malik snorted, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Gee, thanks for believing in me, Ry." Ryou giggled and gave a nod, snuggling against Bakura some.

"Mnrr, Malik, let's go and jump on the trampoline! Fifty cents says Ryou cracks within two jumps!"

"AH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! Q-QUIT!" Ryou shrieked as he bounced up at least four feet in the air, feet and arms flailing about, Malik and Bakura cackling. It reminded Malik of old times, bouncing Ryou so high they thought he would touch the sky.

"No, never! This is what you get for being a lightweight!" Bakura cried, double bouncing him once more.

"Haha, this is payback for bringing up the pizza!" Malik cried, bouncing in unison with his best friend, watching as the other's snowy white hair flailed everywhere.

"No fair, no fair! Bakura made fun of you more than I did, I just brought it up! I hate you guys, you kn-know that!" Ryou cried, gasping for breath as the two stopped jumping, falling onto the trampoline mat with a squeak of the springs.

"Heh, no you don't Ry-chan. You adore us and you know it," Bakura hissed, rolling onto his stomach to rest his head upon Ryou's thigh. Malik's feet hoisted themselves to sprawl out across Bakura, hands set neatly on his abdomen.

"Ack, so tired…even if your screaming kind of hurts my ears, it was a good workout," Malik pointed out, lilac hues peering up to the darkening skies.

"Yeah, it sure was, even if I almost died," Ryou whispered, a hand trailing down to play idly in Bakura's hair, who gave the hand a nuzzle.

"Chh, you did not, Ry-chan. You were fine, and even if you would've tried falling, I would've jumped off ahead and been your cushion to fall on. I can't let you go and get hurt," Bakura stated simply, closing his eyes. Ryou laughed, amused at the answer.

"You would do that for me? That's sweet, but if I fall first, I don't think you'd make it!"

"Meh, he'd probably catch you before you even fell, or manage something. After all, you are his precious, right, Bakura?" Malik teased, rolling his eyes humorously.

"Yeah, just like Mariku is yours?" Ryou head shot up, widened eyes resting on the sight of Malik.

"Y-You like Mariku Malik-kun?"

"WHAT? Fuck no! He's, he's…freaking….I hate him so much. I would never even think of liking trash such as him!" the boy cried out, huffing. Bakura snorted, which earned him a good kick from Malik.

"Oh, okay then. I saw that he went to our school, and I was…a little stressed. But, I, I wouldn't mind if you did like Mariku or anything. You haven't really been with anyone, and if anyone could make Mariku be good, it's you, Malik-kun!" Ryou chimed, smiling some.

"…But, I never said I WANTED to be with that asshole. I hate him, Ryou. I've already told you both everyone at our school sucks. I'd rather die lonely then ever date any of them," Malik chided, 'humph'ing.

"Awe, you hurt my feelings, Malik? Does that mean I never have a shot?" Bakura joked, giving him a kick back.

"Chh, like you'd want one anyways. Your mind is still full of the same person it has been for years." Confused emerald orbs blinked to Bakura.

"For years? 'Kura? You like someone?" Ryou asked, giving a head tilt.

"Uhm, oi, no! I, I don't like anyone right now," Bakura lied, giving the boy a light squeeze.

"Oh, s-so you just aren't going to tell me?"

"No, Ryou, I really just don't like anyone!"

"Have I really been away that long that you guys won't even tell me your secrets anymore?" Ryou suddenly cried out, tears forming in his pools. "Y-You both j-just…it's like we aren't even best friends anymore! We used to do this all the time Bakura! I, I never even get invites to come over here anymore…" Bakura gasped and sat up, pulling the crying male into his arms.

"Shh, Ryou, no! It isn't like that! It's just that you were always so busy with all your boyfriends, you missed a lot of stuff."

"B-But…Bakura? I, I don't want to miss things anymore! I feel like you guys hate me!" Ryou sobbed out, nuzzling into the elder boy's shirt. Malik sighed. 'Gee, maybe the reasons you don't get invites anymore is that when you do, you always accuse us of leaving you out, or hating you, and then you end up crying and making Bakura stay with you half the night. Every time we invite you fucking to come over, you end up going on a date, get a damn clue..' Malik thought, hopping off the trampoline.

"…I'll be back," he mumbled, Bakura eyeing him as he treaded for the house, knowing damn well he wouldn't be back.

"Ryou-chan, we don't hate you, it's just…you're always busy and Malik and I well, we aren't. We just have different interests now I suppose."

"B-But Bakura, why doesn't he ever talk to me, then? We used to all be so close! All he ever says to me is 'hi' at school! I, I want him to like me like old times, Bakura! I see him roll his eyes at me. I don't know what I'm doing wrong Bakura, I really don't!" His nose nudges against the other's neck, eyelashes drifting over wet eyes. Bakura sighed and rested back against the trampoline with Ryou atop of him, hand rubbing his back soothingly.

"He's just going through a phase, Ryou. He's been so moody this year. Something's wrong…I'm not sure what exactly has been going on with him lately, but it's not you. I promise you sweetheart, it isn't you. Now stop crying and give me a damn hug. It's cold and I need your body warmth!" Ryou nodded and smiled some, sniffling as he wrapped his arms around Bakura, snuggling against him.

"So…what do you think it is? I, I mean, what do you think is wrong with him 'Ku-chan?"

"Honestly?" Bakura sighed, "I think…I think he needs a good heartbreak."

"What?" Ryou asked, tilting his head to the side. "Why would Malik want a good heartbreak, 'Kura-chan?" Bakura chuckled, eyeing the adorable boy happily.

"I mean, Ryou, he's ready to date someone, ad I think he has the hots for Mariku."

"…But he just said he hated Mariku!"

"Some people just say they hate the things they really love. Trust me, this guy already has the hots for Malik, I could tell. The hard part is making Malik stop being such an asshole and admitting his crush. It'll be hard but…I want him to be better again." Ryou nodded and gave Bakura's nose a quick peck.

"I want that too, even if it is with my ex-boyfriend. We have to do something to make Malik fun again. I think Mariku would get along great with him…something about them. Yeah, I think I've even got a plan." Ryou giggled.

_ ****_

God: -..Dies. Can't believe she actually finished the chapter she's been working on for the last five months! Squeals!- Yay…even if the ending is kinda weird. -Shrugs some.- At least it's an update, something I haven't been doing much of anymore! Erg, I feel so bad. I'm so lazy anymore, like a sloth!

Gandalf: Either way, we hope you all enjoyed it! God only knows when the next chapter will come out.

God: …And Happy Birthday to me, even if my real Birthday was yesterday! X3.

****

REVIEW REPLY TIME!

Amy Hirosaki: Awe, thank you for the complements! I'm glad you like my stories that much to call me a favorite! -Worships.- Yeah, your rhyme didn't rhyme, but that's okay 'cause I luff ya anyways! Yeah, having Malik/Marik get together right away is no fun! You gotta let them suffer first! X3. Rawk on like a hurricane!

__

SnowIce: Awe, mega you like Mariku in this story! He's a fun kinda guy! Eek, I hope you really weren't too excited for the chapter, since it took like five months! X3.

__

Hieilover2004: Well, it's not that gross! He was freaking eleven at the time, Ryou was only a year younger! X3. Oi, you have best friends that crush on each other and throw up on cats? -Blinku!- Haha, thanks for the review doll!

__

Akiko Saulii: Awe, my normal Baku would not! And this one is no different, anyways. If Ryou would let him in his pants, do you really think Bakura would say "no"? …I don't! Thank you for the complements and yes, I was a Kerry fan, unfortunately, he got crushed! Better luck in four more years! Go Hilary?

Nite Nite: Update soon? Eh-heh…well, I hope you didn't mean really soon. -Coughs.- Anyways, thanks for the review!

__

BobGod: Mree, I'm glad you liked it, and are looking forward to more chapters! Hopefully, there will be more! X3.

__

Princess Hallie: Yus, Ryou is fucking adorable, isn't he? -Drool..- Anyways, thank you, and I'm glad you like the story!

__

Keisan: Obviously George Bush does. Xx; Anyways, in four more years, things will hopefully get fixed? -Shrugs some.- Anyways, I'm glad you like the story! Thanks!

__

Miki: Awe, thank you! I'm glad you like the story! Awe, you don't like Malik's thoughts of Ryou? X3. S'ok, I take no offense, it's just the way Malik is right now in the story! Awe, I totally forgot to e-mail you like you asked! It's been so long…I so would've if I would've remembered stuff better! Xx; Thank you!

__

Carmen-Nemrac: Awe, don't worry! Bakura's stuff will get better sooner or later! And I hope I keep updating too! -Has so not been in a writing mood lately..sobs.- Thanks for reviewing!

__

Loathed wolf spirit: Awe, you did? -Luffs upon!- I know, we like never chat. Bleh, I'm always so…weird. I hope you have a lovely day, and thanks for reviewing!

__

Tayko: Thanks!

__

Keiko: Awe, thank you for the complements, and I love the idea of little kid Ryou and 'Kura in luff! Xx; -Is weird like that!-

__

Voice-sama: Kitteh-child! X3. I love you! Anyways, thank you for liking this story! Mnnr, you owe me good RP because…I say so? Oo; Yus, Malik is quite the jealous turd here, but isn't he adorable that way? I LOVE YOOOU!

__

FantabulousWatapon: All annoying people are great! Thank you, and I'll try to update faster next time!

__

Saiyo the Assassin: Awe, sankyuu! Mnnr, mega you like the way Ryou is in this story! A lot of people didn't! X3. I think he's fun whiny. Tis weird. -Nods some.- I'm glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing! Oi, you liked it that much to beg me to update it? Mnnr, thank you! -Bows in gratitude!-

__

Hyacinthus: Question. Where in the world did y'all come up with your penname? -Sweatdrop..- Thanks so much for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it! Yes, but Ryou is even sexier girlishie and stuff, and Bakura will get over it, you'll see! THANK JOO!

__

Slave4kai: Awe, you loved it? -Squeals and hugs on in thanks!-

I'm glad you liked it, yo! Thanks for the complements and for reviewing!

__

Darknessmiko: Ack, well, it's supposed to be mostly Marik/Malik, but I'm sure a lot of Ryou/'Kura stuff will find it's way in! I can't help but not add some fluff with them in! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the story!

__

Yamori: I know! Usually Ryou and Malik are best friends are something, so I thought this would be…different! I'm glad you liked last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one, too! Thanks!

__

Shinigami: Ryou doesn't tell Malik because he just doesn't! I don't really know why. -Shrugs.- xx Who's Ri? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

__

KuramaRyou aka The Catalyst: Awe! -Luffs all over back!- You likedd Stripped? Mn, I'm glad then! Thank you for the complements!

__

Ragdollsally13: X3! Me too, Malik is cute when he's jealous and whatnot! I'm glad you like the story, and ewe! I don't see how you could like Seto/Ryou! Have a great day!

__

Anime Crazed: Yay! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked last chaptaa!

__

Dark Isolated Angel: Awe, m'sorry, but the emotional Ryou doesn't stop there! He's half the fun of the story, really! I'm glad you really like the story though, and ugh, yes, no matter how you put it, B/R, and M/M are adorable. -Luffs them so much..- xx; Thanks for reviewing!

O.S. Acious: Awe, thank you! I'm glad you like the story and thank you for reviewing! Awe, Ryou isn't awful, just a bit emotional and lost! He just needs his Kura. Don't we all though? -Would love to have her own personal Kura..- Mnnr, and continue soon, I will try to do!

__

NOnymOus: Uhm, what? I'm the other..? Either way, thanks for reviewing!

__

GaLe AYa: XD! Awe, you don't like Ry coupled with Weevil? You're going to make the poor bug lover cry! Thank you all so much for reviewing, and yus, there will be B/R and M/M action in the future! Hopefully I remember to update sooner than in another six months?

God: Ugh, done! -Claps!- Mnnr, sorry if the review replies aren't that fun to read, I'm so tired after working on this all freaking day! Thank you all for your lovely reviews, you're all much too kind! I promise longer replies next time, really, and hopefully, a not so long update time. We'll see though.

…LESS THAN TWO MONTHS TILL SUMMER! -Cheers!-

Gandalf: Once again, thank you all, and we really hope you enjoyed!

Greebo: We wouldn't feel the least bit terrible if you reviewed again!

PEACE AND LOVE!

__

Triple GIS.


End file.
